Feudal fairytale in Tokyo Japan?
by lil-miss-not-so-pretty
Summary: Everything changes as Sakura is swept away from her home. Living with her father in a new city, new people, and lots of secrets. Everything seems to be in darkness until she discovers an interesting girl in her class that seems to be hiding something. Thi
1. Prologue

Hey hey peeps it's me again! (I'm alive!) Well anyway this story my confuse you a little because it is a mix between three elements for starters-

1- The original 'Card Captor Sakura' with mixes from the sickly, revolting excuse of anime called 'Card Captors'.

2- Rumiko Takahashi's masterpiece in my mind 'Inu Yasha'.

3- My life. Yawn real interesting there...

Alright now that you see the madness I have constructed do you understand why it might be confusing? A lot of the CCS characters will be using their American gave names, because, basically I'm to lazy to type their Japanese names. And for those of you who like 'Card Captors' but have never seen 'Card Captor Sakura', Tomoyo is Madison Taylor. Well any way look out for the cross between IY, and my life in this story, because they my scare you, surprise you, or just plain scare the shit outta you. Lol any way enjoy!

(All of the characters in this story accept for the ones I made up I protected by some owner ship law, so I have no owner ship of characters from CCS, or IY.)

Prologue

"No dad we can't!" cried Sakura tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura looked at her father and shook her head, her heart feeling heavy as lead.

"Oh Sakura." comforted her father holding her in his embrace. But Sakura didn't wrap her arms around him. She didn't understand what was going on.

"But dad I don't want to move. We've lived in Reidington forever." she sobbed, barely managing the words.

"Sakura your fifteen now you should understand the situation I'm in right now. And just think, when we move to Tokyo you'll be at the same school Tori's working at." smiled her father. But her heart sank as she stared at the floor. She watched as a tear slid of her chin and hit the floor, shattering and creating a small puddle. She raised her head and looked her father in the eyes. The look in them begging him to tell her this wasn't happening and it was all a dream.

"But Tomoyo, Li, and Mei-lin, I'll be leaving them all behind." she choked. Sakura's gaze traveled to her desk that Kero stayed in. In that same desk in the second drawer the clow book lay. Secured by a brass clip, It held the clow cards which she protected.

"You'll keep in touch I promise.'' Her father replied as he stroked her hair.

"But it won't be the same." she mumbled, almost to herself. The realisation sinking in. A certain darkness seemed to consume the room. Suddenly she felt unusually alone. Almost like if she cried out no one could here her. She was too far in now to be saved.

Sakura sat in bed that night sniffling as she starred up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do Kero?" she pleaded staring over in at the small yellow cat who had been her source of answers for so long. She was asking him what to do but she knew deep down he didn't know the answer. He didn't reply for a moment but sat quietly on the windowsill staring out at the night sky. As he turned his head and looked in her direction the moonlight silhouetted his figure.

"I'm not sure kid." he replied sighing deeply. No one knew the answer and for such a simple question.

"Oh Kero!" she cried turning onto her stomach and burying her head into her apple blossom pink pillow. Usually so inviting it was like a shoulder to weep on.

I know what you're probably thinking "OMG that was so short!" Or if you're a little obsessed with trying to be like your favourite mangaca "Oh my kami!" but anyway, to make a long story short I couldn't think of much more to put so it turned out very very small. Well anyway I do take suggestion so please review or if you have a long "constructive criticism" letter to write me, please email me at Just make the little box thingy that says what it's about have something to do with how my story sucks and you can fix it by..., or your story is good accept..., or you can't write so stop trying! Nothing can redeem you now!...

Yeah that was a little freaky but that's the way I am. And remember people you're not mean you're honest:)

Please review


	2. New Feelings Emerge

Hey hey I'm back again. Well anyway this is the first chapter of my cross over, basically giving a general gist of what is going on in these people's lives. Well anyway this chapter basically focuses on Sakura moping cause she doesn't wanna move. Oh and the feelings involved between Sakura and Li are highlighted a little. (I love that pairing! Gets all chibi lookin LOVE!) Any way I should shut up now so you can enjoy.

Chapter One

Sakura's P.O.V

I moaned awakening to the sunlight pouring through the window. Usually the sun was a thing that woke me up and put a little extra spring in my step, but today it my as well be overcast with a thunder storm.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out my school uniform as I looked back at my clock. _Five before six._ I actually woke up on time for once.

I pulled off my night gown dropping it beside me one the floor. I grabbed some socks and pulled them on. I pulled on the white pleated skirt, and sailor styled top completing my school wardrobe. I dragged my feet over to my vanity table and picked up my hair brush. I ran it through my shoulder length, hazel brown hair. I slipped on my slippers and proceeded out my door to the stairs.

"Morning Sakura, you're up early." smiled my dad. I didn't respond and sat at the table as my father placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I poked at it nibbling on a piece of toast.

"I'm not hungry, I'm gonna get to school." I mumbled picking up my plate and setting it on the counter. I paced my way to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

i strapped on my roller blades and grabbed my book bag before heading out the door. i let myself just roll down the road, giving no effort to move faster.

I headed down the road approaching Li's house. I was nervous cause I didn't want to confront anyone.

"What's wrong with you Avalon?" demanded Li. My one wish for the day shattered. I avoided him and kept rolling forward. I didn't even turn my head in his direction.

"Avalon!" he yelled seizing my shoulders, almost sending me toppling backwards. He turned me so that I faced him, but I let my gaze fall to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he repeated alarm in his voice.

"It's nothing." I mumbled trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah right Sakura tell me!" Tears began to build up behind my eyelids as I looked up at his face. He looked frightened as I began to sob. "Sakura." he whispered.

''I'm moving Li..." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"W,what?" he stammered.

I said nothing but continued to sob.

"Ahhh." he mumbled. As he fidgeted for a moment. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and began to shake my vigorously. "Get a grip Avalon! We've been through worse. It's not like we'll never see each other again..." his voice trailed off.

I bit down on my lower lip and nodded. He used his sleeve to wipe my eyes.

"Now c'mon cheer up. Forget what I said we'll see each again. So cheer up." he stammered, blushing.

"Your right Li." I smiled. He continued to blush and nodded in response.

"We should get to school." he said and began to walk down the road. I bladed after him, keeping a slow speed so I could stay beside him.

"I just hope nothing happens to us while we're separated. 'Cause we both have magical powers and all." I thought out loud. The thought worried me.

"We're both strong we don't need to depend on each other any more Sakura." Li assured me. I nodded.

"I guess you're right." I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you guys though." I sighed.

The school day passed by in a blur because I was so distracted in my thoughts and sorrow. It seemed like no time had passed when the last bell rang for our dismissal.

"Have a good day class, and good luck in your new school Sakura." smiled my homeroom teacher Miss. Katsuragi.

"Thanks." I said scooping up my books and heading out the door.

"We're gonna miss ya Sakura!" cried everyone after me.

I left my books in my locker and removed the lock popping it into my book bag. Dad's returning my uniform after school when he gets home from work.

I stepped out of the school's main entrance and strapped on my roller blades.

"Bye Reidington." I muttered and headed down the street. The next person that needs to know I'm moving is Julian. Yue more in specific. I thought as I turned into Julian's driveway. He sat in his usual place on the roof.

"Hey Julian!" I called up to him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He called back. I proceeded to the porch and walked into the house. He appeared before me already in his original form.

"Sakura" He greeted bowing his head. I smiled and approached him.

"Julian needs a reason to move Yue." I said looking at his face. His expression turning into that of confusion. "I'm moving and obviously you have to follow. How long would it take you to find a place in Tokyo?" I questioned.

"Time." he replied simply. "I will arrive as Julian in time but if you need my aid I will be swift to be at your side Master Sakura." He said.

"Your friend Sakura." I smiled. He nodded.

"Yes." he paused, "I will discuss this further more with Keroberos." he concluded. I nodded and headed for the door.

" Hey wait up!" I heard Julian's voice cry when I was barely half way down the drive way.

"So what did you do today Julian?" I asked as we headed down the road to my house.

"Oh nothing much, most of my time is taken up by my job." he chuckled.

"And yet you always seem to find time to sit on your roof and laze around." I smirked.

"Hey you need any help packing?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind some help." I smiled.

"To bad you have to move." he replied sighing.

I laughed. "Like you have to really care." I grinned nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again very soon." He winked. I smiled. We continued down the road nearing the house.

"Sakura!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Tomoyo, and Li walking toward us. I waved and slowed down.

"You need any help packing Avalon?" Li asked. I nodded.

"Thanks you guys."

We all headed up the driveway and into my house. I dropped my book bag and unfastened my roller blades by the door. The four of us walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and found that my dad had left boxes and markers, so I could pack my stuff. I picked up the markers and handed them to everyone.

"So where do we start Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a smile, as she moved toward the boxes and picked one out.

"With my stuffed animals and dolls I guess." I shrugged. She nodded and they all began packing them.

"Well this brings up fond memories.'' smiled Tomoyo as she lifted up a doll that she had made for me on my Tenth birthday. It wore the same outfit I had worn when I completed final judgement. I smiled.

Finally we had almost everything packed so we stopped for a break.

"I'll leave my clothes for later.'' I told everyone as we sat on the bed.

"You guys wait here and I'll get us something to eat and drink.'' I smiled before walking out the door. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to put on some tea. When I walked in I seen Kero on the table beside an empty plate. "Kero!" I cried scooping him up.

"Pie...so good..." he mumbled.

I sighed.

"Keroberos." called a voice. I turned to see Yue standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Kero replied moving slowly to a sitting position. "Oh Yue what brings you here?" Kero greeted.

"I have matters to discuss." He replied simply. Kero nodded and floated over to where Yue stood. They both proceeded to the living room.

I started the tea and went to the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh Kero." I sighed as I pulled out a Chocolate cake with a large piece cut out of it.

I cut a few slices and headed upstairs to give them to everyone. I walked into my room and handed Li and Tomoyo a piece.

"Thanks.'' they chorused.

"The tea will be done in a couple of minutes.'' I smiled taking a bite of my slice of cake.

"Where'd Julian go?" Tomoyo asked looking over at me.

"To talk to Kero." I replied. "I'm really gonna miss you guys." I sighed looking over at the stack of boxes. I bit down on my lower lip fighting back tears yet again.

"Don't worry Sakura, It's not like we're dieing you'll still be able to see us." Tomoyo smiled comfortingly. I nodded and took a deep breath, but on the inside I was tearing myself apart.

I tossed and turned that night awakening from nightmare after nightmare of me standing in the dark. I can hear people calling my name begging me to help them, and I keep running and running but I don't find anyone.

I bolted awake later on breathing heavily between my sobs.

"I can't get to them" I cried. As tears streamed down my cheeks. "But why?" I asked, looking around my darkened room almost awaiting a reply.

"Why?" I screamed.

"Sakura?" yawned Kero rubbing his eyes.

"I just don't understand Kero." I sobbed.

"Understand what Sakura?" He questioned a puzzled look on his face.

"Why can't I reach them?" _Why?_

"Reach who?" Kero replied, flying over and sitting on my lap.

"The voices Kero they keep calling me but I can't reach them." _I just can't I, I don't understand!_

"Don't worry Sakura it's probably just a nightmare. So lay your head back on your pillow and get some rest. Your gonna need it.'' He replied. I laid back down and rested my head on my pillow.

"Don't worry yourself Sakura." He assured me pulling my blanket to my chin. He wiped my tears with his hand and yawned.

"Night kid.'' he whispered before flying over and landing back in my desk drawer.

"Night Kero.' I replied sniffling. Slowly I drifted into sleep this time my dreams more pleasant.

_I saw me, Li, and Tomoyo walking together down the street, a wide smile on all our lips. But the picture of us becomes fuzzy. and soon not visible. Another person appears standing alone, holding a jewel of some sort in their hand. It's a girl, her head lifts but I can't see her face because it's being covered by her hair, concealed by her black hair..._

I groaned slowly opening my eyes and blinking.

_What an odd dream._

I turned onto my stomach reaching up for my alarm clock. I grabbed it off my head board and hauled it under my blanket hitting the snooze button. i shut my eyes tightly again trying to sleep.

"Sakura.'' someone whispered nudging my shoulder. I groaned and pulled my blanker over my head.

"Sakura." they repeated shaking me a little harder.

"urgggnnnn." I mumbled.

"Avalon get up!" they yelled shaking me vigerously.

Who ever it was grabbed my blanket and snatched it off me. I felt around looking for something to cover me. I sighed sitting back on my heels and opening my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes before realising who it was,.

"Li?" I questioned yawning.

"You think you could be a little more on task Avalon.'' he growled.

"Oh lay off, and I hate it when you call me that.'' I cried throwing my pillow at him. He caught it easily.

"You didn't just come here to lecture me did you?" I asked.

"Actually no." he replied tossing me my pillow. I scooped it up embracing it.

"I came to say good bye. I know you're leaving tomorrow but I'm leaving to Hong Kong for a week to visit my mother and sisters. I'm leaving later today so I can't be here tomorrow." He explained as we walked down the street. I looked down at the out fit I was wearing. My favorite white cotton low v neck sweater, and a pale blue mini skirt. This outfit reminds me of the way I use to dress when I was younger. After I think about it the two of us haven't changed mush since we were kids. I thought as I reached for Li's hand and held it in mine.

The cherry tree's were in full blossom but their petals became weakened by the breeze and slowly fluttered to the ground in a zig-zag motion. I held Li's hand in mine and smiled to myself. The sun kissed my cheeks and the breeze made my hair dance around my face, as it tickled my cheeks.

"It still doesn't feel like I'm actually moving from Reidington, and tomorrow at that." I began breaking the silence that had grow between us. I guess we were just I little caught up in our thoughts.

"The same thing happened to me when I moved here from Hong Kong. But as always I had no choice. But..." his voice trailed off and he stopped walking. I stopped and faced him. He had a soft smile on his face and he was blushing. "But I'm glad I moved. If I hadn't moved... I would have never met you." He stammered. "It's kinda funny ya know what I mean?" he sighed.

I nodded.

He grinned looking over at me as we continued walking.

"Well reality's been hitting me pretty unexspectedly my whole life. As Kero says 'exspect the unexspected'." I smirked. Li nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Silence.

"It's funny how you and Tori never got along well. Considering how alike the two of you are." I added of the subject. Li's face turned bright crimson.

"I never understood the clash between you two."

"Maybe this isn't really the best time to tell you this but-"

"Hey Sakura!" someone called cutting Li off.

I turned to see Tomoyo running down the road after us. Li quickly released his grip of my hand.

"Hey what's going on Tomoyo?" I asked hugging her.

"Oh nothing much. Hey Li." she smiled looking over in his direction.

"Oh yeah Li, sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized turning to him.

"Oh it's nothing important." He mumbled.

Awwwwww. Tough luck for Li this time. (but don't worry he will get her. did I mention I love this pairing?)

Anyway expect to see more of this love further on.

Preview of Chapter 2

The next chapter is the move to Sakura's new home, where she meets and interesting character. wink wink

Any way I'm gonna shut up before I ruin the story! lol bye for now!

P.S- Constructive Criticism at (if you have some suggestions or just plain think my writing sucks. Remember honest not mean.)

And Please Review


	3. Good Bye Reidington Hello Tokyo

Hey it's me again. (don't you just love it when I pop outta no where) A/W this is the second chapter ouuuu aahhhhh anyway this is the move! da da da da! big dramatic moment there. Well I just want to throw out my love to my boyfriend Alex, my best buddy Kaylie (on this she is mariklover12 if you haven't read her stories please do they are much more constructed and interesting them mine.), and to my other buds at Harkins Middle school! And to Stephen who will never even look at this site I love you... But you're really pissing me off!

Any way feel the love. Go find your pet and give it a hug. Wait! Where are you going! I meant after you read the chapter. DUH! lol enjoy.

Chapter Two

Sakura's P.O.V

"That's the last of 'em." my father smiled as he ran his fingers though his messy hazel hair. I looked around the bare living room and I could barely remember were everything once sat. I leaned against the wall and sighed. In a few minutes I would be leaving Reidington, everyone, and everything behind.

"To think in only a few short hours we'll be living in Tokyo. A big change to living in a small town like this all your life, eh Sakura?" he smiled turning to face me.

_Is that all he can say about moving? Sometimes I really despise him for being so optimistic. But most of the time I'm the exact same way._

I gazed out the window as we pulled into what would be our new home. The two story house with slate blue walls, and black roofing stood taller and larger then our house back in Reidington.

"What do you think Sakura?" my father asked looking over in my direction, as the car came to a halt. I didn't respond as I opened the car door and stepping out onto the paved driveway. A small garage was connected to the side of the house the same slate blue color. I had to admit it look pleasant. The lawn lush and green, the white cast iron fence surrounding the property doesn't look half bad. _I can get use to this._

Not far down the street it began to break into city like area, tall sky scrapers touching the skyline off in the distance. Something I wouldn't see everyday in Reidington.

"Tori doesn't live far from here. I haven't told him that we moved or were moving yet. He doesn't have a clue we're here." my dad smirked with an impish glint in his eyes.

_I haven't seen Tori for ages._

"Where does he live?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm pretty sure he said the address was '27 something drive'." my father replied.

"Well that's a lot of help dad."_ Hopeless._

"I know he said it was house number '107'."

I looked over at our house number._ 81._

"Well it can't be far from here and you said it's close to here yourself so I'm gonna go look for house '107' and if it isn't his house I'll come right back. Okay?" I said kissing my dad's cheek and heading down the driveway.

"Don't be long!" he called after me.

_Oh I won't don't worry._ I walked down the street as I fixed my tight green plaid flannel top that I wore with a white pleated mini skirt._ My god I look like a whored up hick chick. Great, I'm just screaming, come over my house I'll treat ya real good._ I thought catching my reflection in a puddle.

I dismissed the thought as I gazed up at the house numbers as I walked by house after house.

_81,82,83,84,85._

I thought as I walked.

"I wonder how Li's doing in Hong Kong?" I thought out loud as I turned at a corner.

"And I hope Kero's surviving in my bag. I forgot I left it in the car." I said biting down on my lower lip._ He's gonna be mad later._ I thought as I kept walking.

_This is so weird after I think about it. I arrive at my new house in a place I've barely been to twice and leave to go for a walk. I haven't even seen the inside of my new house yet. I hope dad doesn't feel alone or anything. I really haven't been talking to him much lately._

I looked up at one of the houses. "59!" I screamed. I looked behind me.

_Which way had I gone?_ I thought as I looked back at bunch of cross roads._ I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot to watch where I was going._

"You need help? You look a little lost." I turned to see a tall, dark haired boy sitting on a step. I nodded. He got up and walked across the road to where I stood.

"Hi I'm Hojo." he smiled extending his hand. I took it, and said.

"Sakura." and paused. "I just moved here.''

"And you're already roaming around, well good to get to know the place I guess." He laughed. _Cute laugh. He isn't really all that bad looking either..._

"So where are you off to anyway?" he asked pulling his hand away.

"Oh I'm going to visit my brother. Tori Avalon, you wouldn't happen to know him would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh you mean Mr. Avalon the history teacher." He replied.

I brightened._ For once something's going right._

"So you know him then, or where he lives anyway." I said.

Hojo nodded. "I'll show you the way." I smiled as we headed down the road. _Maybe this place isn't gonna be so bad after all._

"Not to be nosey or anything but what brings you to Tokyo Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh, no problem. My father was offered a job at the university." I replied.

"Oh, so where you from?" He continued.

"Reidington. It's a small place you probably never even heard of it before." I sighed, as we took a turn around a corner.

"So how long have you been here?" He asked.

"20 minutes, you?" I replied grinning.

"As long as I can remember. My family's always been here. Speaking of which what school are you going to be attending?" He smiled.

"What ever school Tori teaches at." I replied.

"Great so we'll be in the same school. What grade?'' he asked.

"Nine."_ please say you're in Grade nine too..._

"Maybe we'll have some of the same classes." he smirked.

"So you're in Grade nine too?" I asked happily. He nodded and grinned.

"If I can I'll show you around." he offered._ My god he's cute... La de da, I'm walkin on sunshine... ummm yeah a little to weird._

He nodded and turned his gaze to a house. "This is the place."

"Well thanks for everything I guess I'll see you around." I smile flirtatiously.

"If you don't mind me asking where do you live? Maybe I'll stop by sometime." he smiled._ HOTT HOTT HOTT! And he wants to know where I live!_

"The only thing I know is it's house number 81." I replied before running up Tori's driveway. I reached the house and rang the door bell. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and the door slowly opened.

"How's it going squirt?" He grinned. I glared up at him.

"Ha ha very funny." I spat irritably._ Why did I even miss him?_

He laughed then stepped forward to embrace me.

"I haven't seen you for a while I've missed ya." he said. I smiled.

_This is why I miss him._ I thought as I hugged him back.

"So what are you doing here in Tokyo?" Tori asked as we sat in his den sipping tea.

"Visiting you." I replied simply.

"How long are you staying?" He continued.

"As long as I want." I smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned.

"We moved here. Me and dad." I replied.

Tori looked surprised. Then he shook his head, with a large grin on his face.

"And now that you're here Tokyo will be over populated with magical freaks." he laughed.

"So Julian's a magical freak now?" I demanded. _I love Julian I don't want people, and even if he is my own brother I don't him talking about Julian like that._

"Julian..." Tori repeated as his voice trailed off. "That's someone I haven't seen for a while." Tori said not answering my question.

"Well then I'll let you know when he gets here. I talked to Yue about it and he said that he would show up eventually as Julian, but if I needed help he'd be here." I told him.

"Good. Though I can't see what else more can happen now. Considering what's already happened so far." Tori replied with concern in his voice.

"Oh don't worry about me Tori, I'm sure I'll be fine." I smiled in assurance. He smiled back and nodded.

"You're right.'

I sat up in bed late at night with my new school uniform on my lap. My small table lamp on my night side table dimly illuminated the room. I lifted the green and white top styled like a sailors top with a red tie in the front. With it was a matching green pleated skirt. I sighed deeply as I neatly placed it on my head board.

"Oh Reidington I miss you already." I mumbled as tears stung the back of my eyelids.

sniffles it's all so sad blows nose with tissue OUUUUUU! A shiny object! Okay I'm over that! Any way Sakura is in Tokyo, she has met Hojo and if you don't know which Hojo here's a hint (he's from Inu Yasha He likes Kagome.), and if you still don't know after that go to you nearest anime store buy the first season of Inu Yasha on DVD and watch. (He's bound to be in the first 27 episodes some where...) anyway, did any of you see the Inu Yasha movies? Right now when I am typing this it is December 27 2004 1:14 AM in Atlantic time, so if what I am saying about these movies is out of date this- Should explain. Well anyway right now I own The first movie Affections touching across time and soon will own Castle Beyond the Looking glass, which is going to be a uber awesome movie! I also own the first two Evangelion DVD's which might I say are very good, my gawd screw being politically correct they are totally MACIN! well any way I will leave you know to sum up the large amount of stupidity packed into this one paragraph and try to over come the urge in your head telling you that a leprechaun is in the corner telling you to burn stuff. lol buh bye for now!

P.S- Constructive Criticism at (if you have some suggestions or just plain think my writing sucks. Remember honest not mean.)

And Please Review


	4. The Strange Student

Hey I'm back. I was just busy watching an Inu Yasha music video for Vanessa Carlton's a thousand miles, and one for harder and harder to breathe by Maroon 5. They're awesome, from Well alright to sum things up in the last two chapters we found out what was going on in Sakura's life, and we've found out about the move to Tokyo. In this chapter it will show you her first couple of weeks at her new school and the introduction of a few new characters. Well anyway enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sakura's P.O.V

"C'mon Sakura wake up or you're going to be late for school." My dad whispered shaking me gently. I groaned and turned over burying my head in my pillow.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to be up and down for breakfast." I grunted in response as I heard him walk to the door and pause for a moment before closing it behind him. I listened as his footsteps became muffled and finally inaudible as he headed down the hall. I slowly rose from my bed and stretched got myself dressed and combed my hair before exiting my room.

I picked at my breakfast, my stomach sick in worry, and anxiety.

"You should really try and eat Sakura." coaxed my father.

"My stomach hurts." I confessed pouting. "I'm just afraid I miss Reidington dad." I whimpered embracing myself and holding back a sob.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine as soon as you get into the flow of things around here. I'm sure Tori won't mind showing you around later." I nodded and took another nibble of my food before rising from the table and heading for the door. My book bag sat on the floor beside the door as I approached it picking it up and reaching into one of the front pockets, before throwing it over my shoulder. In my hand I held three clow cards, Windy, Fly, and sleep. These were three cards that always seemed to come in handy in almost every circumstance. I've used them a large number of times in the past. I smiled and placed them back in my book bag. My father stepped up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he smiled. I nodded and stepped out the door.

We pulled up to the school people rushing around with their friends laughing, and smiling. I frowned, _Tomoyo, Li. I really miss you guys_.

"You going to be fine getting your way around you do you want me to come with you?" my father asked snapping me back to reality. I shook my head and unfastened my seatbelt.

I stepped out of the car as a sicking grinding feeling started in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a deep breath and headed for the school entrance. I stepped into the crowded school the hallways full of energy. The girls in outfits identical to mine, and the boys in black suits with high collars. I moved forward unaware of where I was going.

"You need help you look a little lost." asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Hojo. I smiled relieved to see a familiar face.

"Yeah, actually I need to get to the principal's office."

The day went by in a blur and when lunch came it had felt like no time had passed. As I was walking down the hall to the lunch room I noticed a girl with ebony hair and chestnut eyes, she looked upset. I felt like I had seen her before but where? I was getting a weird feeling from her.

"Hi there." I greeted as she looked up at me. "Something wrong? You look a little upset." I asked concerned.

"Oh, it's just boy troubled." she smiled. Then she turned to look at me closely. "You're the new girl right?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Oh well my name's Kagome Higurashi." she greeted warmly.

"Sakura Avalon." I replied.

"Avalon... Are you related to Mr. Avalon the History teacher?" she puzzled.

"Yeah, he's my brother." I paused, "Your name sounds familiar too." I added.

"My family owns a shrine around here that's probably why." she replied. "That's a nice pendent. I've never seen anything like it before." she complimented looking down at the key of clow.

"Oh thanks. It's a family heirloom.'' I replied nervously. Letting out a shaky laugh. Kagome lifted her eyebrows a little and nodded.

"You wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'd love to.''

Kagome's three friends Yuka, Eddic, and Ayumi chatted away at an insane pace as they managed to eat between breaths. I nodded and smiled to anything they asked not sure exactly what it was they were saying. When lunch ended Kagome waved to me as she walked to next class. I waved back and the confusion began again. I sighed in relief when the school day came to an end.

"I can sense something strange about her Kero, but I just can't put my finger on what it is." I explained to Kero as I sat cross legged on my bed after school.

"Odd." he mumbled crossing his arms and thinking.

"And she seems so familiar." I added my voice trailing off.

Another week passed and soon the first month of school was behind me. I had made a few other friends other then Kagome, Yuka, Eddic, and Ayumi. Mele and Kaylie. The two were from Canada but had moved to Japan. The two were total anime freaks.

I was making a lot of new friends but still missed Tomoyo, and Li. Still I couldn't figure out what was with Kagome Higurashi.

"The girl in my dream!" I exclaimed in the middle of History class. Mele looked over at me raising one of her eyebrows and putting the stupidest expression on her face.

"Do you have something you'd wish to share with the class." Tori asked staring over at me from the front of the room.

"Sorry Tori, ah I mean Mr. Avalon." I replied. _Kagome had been the girl in my dream, the one I had seen with the black hair that covered her face!_

I returned home after school and fell asleep early after doing my homework. I left my window open as a gentle breeze fluttered through my curtains.

Li's P.O.V

I sat on a plane that was taking me to Tokyo, and I was beginning to regret my actions. Mother's probably furious. I only left a note, no word. But I just have this gut feeling telling me I need to see Sakura.

I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"We are now arriving in Tokyo sir." I snapped my eyes open to see a stuartess, blond, who appeared to be American. She smiled and said, "We'll be arriving shortly." I nodded and straightened in my seat.

About ten minute later I stepped out of Tokyo airport and gazed around. I hailed a cub and wasn't sure where to go or what to do next. I have lots of money but clueless on where to go.

"Where to?" demanded the cab driver.

"A decent hotel." I replied.

"I know just the place." he smiled.

We pulled up to a large building that looked decent enough. I passed the driver the money, and stepped out carrying my backpack and sword in its sheath both on my back.

I stepped into the hotel and stepped up to the front desk in the lobby.

"If I could figure out where Tori is I'm sure I'll be able to find her." I thought out loud sighing heavily. _I should have thought this out better._

"Excuse me, um, I'm not trying to be nosey or anything but I heard you talking, and would the Tori you're looking for happen to be Tori Avalon?" I turned facing a slim Asian girl with glasses. She wore a business suit, and I have to admit she's quite attractive.

"Yes, ah, do you know him? Oh that's stupid I mean..." I stammered. She giggled as I blushed.

"Yes, I do know him he's one of my colleagues." she smiled, extending her thin manicured hand. I took it and managed a smile. "Kumiko Watanabe." she smiled shaking my hand.

"Li Shyaoran." I replied nearly choking on the words.

"Shyaoran..." she mumbled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she exploded bowing politely.

"Ah... Thanks." I mumbled.

"Oh, yes Tori Avalon, well he's not really my colleague well we are but we're going out too you see he's my boyfriend. So if you like I could escort you there." she offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to be trouble, I'll just take directions." I replied shaking my head.

"Oh no that won't be necessary it's really no problem I was just on my way there.'' she insisted.

"Well okay." I shrugged. She nodded and ushered my to a silver sedan parked in front. I hopped in as she started the engine.

"I'm sorry that I seem a little excited but I never thought that I'd ever meet a direct descendent of Clow Reid himself." I turned to face her surprised.

"Oh I know all about everything, my ancestors were ah, how do I put this, Clow Reid's followers. Though I was born into a family with very minimal powers." she explained.

"Well it's scarce to see people practicing any kind of magic now a days." I replied. She nodded and sighed.

"Sad to see how people forget or simply toss aside things like that."

"What business do have with Tori?" she asked.

"Oh it's his sister Sakura I need to contact." I told her, she nodded.

"They just moved here recently right? Tori told me he want the three of us to go out to diner sometime.'' she asked.

"Right. Me and Sakura, ah we're..."

"Don't explain." She grinned with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. I nodded simply and blushed.

"You can drop me off here." I told her as she was about to pull into Tori's driveway.

"Alright.'' she replied stopping and letting me off.

"Thanks for the ride." I thanked. She gave me thumbs up before I closed the door.

I walked about half a block then closed my eyes and focused. _If I concentrate I should be able to sense Sakura's powers._

Soon enough I found myself outside the gate of what I was sure was Sakura's house. I knew as soon as I seen her father's car in the driveway that I was right. I scaled the fence and focused again. I looked up to see an open window with cherry blossom pink draperies. I don't know why but I felt like going through the window, so I hopped into a nearby tree that stood beside the house and scurried into the window. I smiled as Sakura lay asleep on her bed.

Sakura's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open as I saw a fuzzy figure in front of me. I blinked before finally realising who it was. I leaped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Li!". He reluctantly raised his arms and hugged me back. I pressed my cheek against his as I smiled. "I missed you.'' I whispered.

"I just felt like I needed to see you. Just a gut feeling." He replied as he pulled back and face me. His hands remained on my waist as he said this. I nodded. We had both learned to trust our intuition when it came to any situation. Sometimes it worked and at others not so much. Slowly I leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't pull away and me stood kissing for several moments before breaking away._ I had followed my heart on that one and I'm sure he had as well._ I hugged him and sighed._ Now back to reality._

"I'm glad you came because I sense something about this girl at school. But I just don't know what." I told him.

"Well then let's get a move on and find out." He replied breaking from my embrace and dropping his book bag to the floor. He left his sword on his back.

I smiled at this boy standing in front of me standing there, in his baggy jeans, and top. With shaggy brown hair and I just can't stop smiling. I looked down at the key of clow and held it in my palm for a second.

"Alright." I ran over and removed the elemental cards, and the fly card from the clow book. I stepped up to the windowsill and with Li's help made it to the ground. We began down the driveway when I seen someone opening the gate at the end of the drive. "Julian!" I cried running down the driveway and jumping into his embrace.

"Oh Julian I missed you so much!" I cried hugging him tightly.

"Hey so where are you going?" He asked casually.

"Well Julian we were just on our way to Kagome Higurashi's. Would you like to join us?"

I explained to Julian the strange vibes I was getting from her. He agreed to help us figure out what was with her.

Meleanna's P.O.V

"Mel-Chan c'mon we're gonna be late." cried my best friend Kaylie as she tugged on my arm. I fluffed my recently dyed hair. I looked in the mirror as I cringed in disgust. I despised myself down to every little freckle. My naturally brunette hair had been dyed red so I looked in character for a cosplay party Kaywe-Chan and I would be attending.

I sighed heavily. "I really should have thought before I decided to dress up as Éclair. I'm such a baka..." I muttered bitterly. I wore a red puffy-sleeved dress. The dress only came up to mid-thigh with slits on the sides and an opening in the front that came down to my belly button. I had a fake gun in a holster and a large stocking thingy on my left leg with ribbon around the top of it. To top it all off I wore heels, long gloves, a ribbon necklace, and one cross earring on my left ear. Éclair is my favourite character on the anime 'Kiddy Grade'.

"Mel." whined Kay-Chan as I turned facing her.

"Otay, Otay, I'm coming!" I cried sighing again.

I headed for the door at a quick pace. Kaylie wore something a hell-of-a-lot more covering then the piece of red cloth I excused as a dress. She wore the gothic wardrobe of Robin from 'Witch Hunter Robin'. She had her hair in to pig tail things that were wrapped in ribbon that looked like bicycle handle bars. A few strands of her near platinum hair hung loose hanging down to her shoulders. She wore thin framed crescent moon glasses, and a Victorian styled dress. Over top she wore a trench coat the color of dried blood. With it she wore black gloves, and stiletto heeled boots.

"I swear to kami, I mean god that I'm gonna break my neck in these boots but, I shall survive!" she cried lifting one arm in the air and losing her balance.

"And since you are Éclair you have the right to use my sacred 'Ta Da' any other time it's mine! Noppers! My word no takey!" she snapped looking ready to pounce on any one who objected.

"Okay, now that that's over with let's go!" I cried happily. I stepped out the door and headed down the driveway. We were making our way to Kenji's first, and from there to the cosplay party. Kenji would be dressed up like Kira Yamato from 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.'. As we began our way down the road I noticed this really hott guy heading down the road at a quick pace. He had what appeared to be a sword in it's sheath on his back. I watched as he turned into Kagome Higurashi's property. I raised my eyebrows, as I nudged Kaylie's arm.

"What?" she demanded.

"I just seen a really hot guy turn into the whore's yard." I replied turning and walking toward Kagome's.

"I'm sure Kenji'll forgive us for being late." Kaywe nodded and followed.

I gazed around as I entered the shrine part of the property. I spotted the guy standing beside two other people, as we watched them watch Kagome.

"Hey isn't that Sakura?" Exclaimed Kaylie. I looked closely.

"It is! Lucky little slut, he's hott!" I pouted. I watched as Kagome opened the shrine doors that some well was inside. She stepped inside and literally jumped down the well.

"That crazy little whore." cried Kaylie.

I smirked. "Maybe she's doing the world a favour and finally killing herself."

Kaylie laughed at my remark.

I watched as Sakura and the two guys followed. Sakura hesitated but the hot one jumped right down. Sakura looked down the well for a long while, yelling something to the other guy standing beside her. She stepped up onto the well and took a deep breath before finally taking the plunge. The guy followed shortly after.

"Okay now, if they're all having a Kagome's dead party and didn't invite me, then fuck them all I'm inviting myself!" I screamed.

"Yes Mel they're all having a party down the well."

"Really?" Kaylie shook her head before seizing my wrist and hauling me to the well.

Li's P.O.V

_It was unexplainable, we jumped though a well that was some kind rip in time and ended up in a feudal version of Japan. It was like something you'd read in a science fiction novel. _

_"_Um Li, I don't think we're in Tokyo any more." Sakura mumbled as we trailed a safe distance away from Kagome. We followed her to an area by a village. It was a ledge or a large hill of some sort that over looked the village. On the tip of the ledge was a large tree. Kagome stopped at the tree. I hid behind a bush and signalled for Sakura and Julian to stop.

I watched as Kagome yelled something while staring up the tree. _Is this girl delusional or something? _

My question was answered as a man with long platinum hair, and a red kimono hopped from one of the branches and landed in front of Kagome.

"What the..." I muttered squinting. "Are those... dog ears?" I mumbled as I tried to get a better look. A twig snapped under my foot as the guy turned abruptly on his heel, facing me. I froze.

I looked him over carefully. He didn't seem to be much of a threat. His only weapon appeared to be the katana that was attached to his kimono in it's sheath.

He leaped forward landing right in front of me. Kagome ran up behind him as he appeared to be sniffing the air. "Feh, he's just a human." he spat irritably.

"Just a human!" I spat back.

"Yeah you heard me or are you some kind of baka?" he snapped bitterly.

I unsheathed my sword ready to strike as he began to laugh.

"You cocky little bastard." he muttered as he unsheathed his sword. My mouth gaped as what appeared to be an average sized sword turned into a huge blade.

"Still wanna pick a fight?" he smirked.

I pulled out a spell scroll. "Force know my flight release the light, lightning!" I cried striking it with my sword. He must have been weaker then I thought because I got a direct hit. To my surprise he cringed but not much else. His expression turned enraged as he took a swipe at me with his blade.

_Thank god I'm quick on my feet._ I thought as I jumped out of harms way. He sheathed his sword and I hadn't even noticed his claws 'til now.

"Shit.'' I muttered backing off.

"Inu Yasha wait! Your clothes, y-your not..." Kagome stammered.

"I don't care Kagome! He picked a fight so I'll give him a fight!" he yelled defiantly.

"Li!" Sakura cried jumping in front of me and clinging to my chest.

Inu Yasha tensed before sighing and letting his arms fall limp to his sides.

"Don't be afraid of Inu Yasha he's a little short tempered." Kagome smiled. "He backed down cause he doesn't like to hurt women." Kagome clarified.

"I've seen one woman die that was enough..." Inu Yasha muttered, almost to himself his voice trailing off.

"Wait." cried Kagome. "You're Sakura Avalon." She mumbled shocked.

"I can't hold it any longer!" cried a voice from behind me. A girl with a red dress ran over and hopped literally hopped on top Inu Yasha. She clung to his back using one arm and the other to pull his ears.

"These ears are just sooooo hott!" she cried pulling them as Inu Yasha glared.

"If you don't mind." smiled a girl with blond hair and a trench coat on. "Could I touch your ears?" she smiled.

"Oh go right on ahead I don't care." He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. The girl jumped making a squealing noise as she reached up and pulled his ears while the other still clung to his back. Julian stepped up and stood staring with a look of confusion on his face.

"Kaylie, Mel what are you guys doing here?" cried Sakura.

"Oh well I seen hottie here," started the girl on Inu Yasha's back. "Heading down the road. It was nothing special but then I seen him turn into Kagome's property." she continued.

"And naturally she had to follow." added the blond. Ironically appearing to be the more intelligent one of the two.

"Then I saw Kagome jump down the well and I thought she had killed herself and you guys were all having a Kagome's dead party without me!" She cried. The blond rolled her eyes.

"You know I was being sarcastic Mel." She said.

"Feh, anyway you got a hott boyfriend Sakura." The stupid one added.

"Mel, ah, well he isn't really my boyfriend." Sakura stammered backing away from me.

"Oh he's not taken whole different story!" smiled Mel flirtatiously.

"Thanks but know thanks. I'm not interested." I smiled.

She put a pouty look on her face.

"Ah you can get off now." snapped Inu Yasha.

"Fuck you man bitch I'll leave when I wanna!" Mel snapped back just as bitterly. She clung tighter to his back.

"You like him so much go hop on him." He glared looking over in my direction.

"Interesting proposal but you got the hott ears." she smiled childish.

"Ah your butt is showing." Kagome mumbled.

"Well ah Kagome I myself may be slightly bi-sexual but sorry, I'm not interested so stop checking me out." Mel glared. "Thank you." Mel turned away for a moment then turned back to see to see Kagome still staring.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Mel screamed. _Obviously she has little patience._

"Not much." Kagome replied.

"Well jeez if it ain't much why are you still staring." Mel replied.

Kagome turned folding her arms over her breasts.

"What exactly is this place?" question Julian breaking a long awkward silence.

"Well.'' Kagome said pausing. "This is feudal Japan." she replied simply.

"Feudal Japan?" Mel and Kaylie chorused.

"You're a demon." I said looking over at Inu Yasha.

"A hanyou." Kaylie muttered.

"Holiday whobie whatey?" Mel replied her face twitching. Then she paused. "Wait I know this one!" Then she looked at Inu Yasha with a quire look. "You're a half demon? So you're half human too? Like a cross bread?"

I smirked.

"But howed you know?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah how did you know Kei-Chan?" Mel asked turning to her friend. A blank expression just came over her house as she shrugged.

"Well anyway moving on now, how come you are all here?" puzzled Kagome.

"I already explained.'' Mel replied. She turned to stare at me. I turned to Sakura.

"Well Kagome, I had a dream. And well my dreams are kind of like premonitions. And in one of these dreams I seen you holding a jewel of some sort. It almost looked like a pearl." Sakura began.

"I just got a feeling ya know? I couldn't ignore my curiosity. I had to know what was with you."

"So in other words, you're nosey?" snapped Inu Yasha.

"Well, ah." Sakura stammered. "I sort of..'' she mumbled.

"Quiet Avalon." Sakura shut her mouth. "You're not normal. I can feel some kind of strong powers, and strange powers from you two. Other from your friends demon aura, I can sense immense spiritual power." I said stepping toward Kagome.

"Well apparently I'm the reincarnation of a priestess so that's probably why." Kagome replied.

I stood in front of Kagome and looked her over._ She's stronger then your average girl physically, and spiritually._

"You'd probably get a better explanation from the high priestess here, her name's Kaede." she offered.

"Take me to this high priestess then." I replied.

She nodded and lead us all down the hill to the village.

Ta Da! and that is the third chapter! What did you think? I'm in the story! The character Mel, full name Meleanna is me, everything she does the way she talks is what I would do and say in these situations. And if you were wondering about the 'Otay' thingy being a typo its not. It's my word and noppers is Kaylie's word if you steal it she will hunt you down! anyway Hanyou is half demon if you didn't grasp that and baka is idiot moron or just plain dumb ass. Well buh bye for now!

P.S- Constructive Criticism at (if you have some suggestions or just plain think my writing sucks. Remember honest not mean.)

And Please Review


	5. The Flirtatious Monk Miroku

Sakura's P.O.V

I stayed close to Li as Kagome lead us down the hill, to meet the high priestess Kaede.

_It's kinda funny cause everyone's here because of me._ As Kagome lead the way Mel w2as still on Inu Yasha's back, as Kaylie trailed behind them.

I could tell already that Mel, Kaylie, and Kagome did not get along I wonder why? I really don't mind Kagome my self.

_I'm so glad Li's here. I really think I'm in love with this boy. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I thought about it, a hot pink rising to my cheeks. Picturing me and Li married, happy, together, forever… _I sighed. _Maybe it's just wishful thinking. _I thought as I gazed up watching a swallow fly by in front of us.

I hadn't been paying attention, but the realisation that my cheeks felt hot made me squirm.

_Oh no! Am I blushing? _I raised a hand to my cheek and bit down on my lip nervously.

Suddenly Li looked back at me, his chestnut hair whipping to the right. He had a puzzled look in his eyes as his face the same questioning me. He hesitated for a moment then reached for my hand he's eyes begging me to take it. He didn't have beg. I took it eagerly.

"You two make the cutest couple. Oh my god please go out!" Mel pouted staring back at us. Yet the mischievous look in her eyes always made her seem so devious.

I gazed over at Li. Deep down in my heart there was this empty feeling telling me that he was the one. My heart wanted it but would Li accept that? Does he feel the same way.

I studied his face trying to find an answer in his cold eyes. They always had this certain vacancy I couldn't understand.

"You're killing me! Sakura will you go out with him?" Mel demanded and edge of annoyance in her voice. She stared at me questioning me with her eyes. Her glare so intense I could feel it burning at the back of my skull when I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well yeah I'll go out with him its Li." I replied trying not to make my deep desire noticeable. Hopefully I'm still the only one who sees it.

"C'mon Li the lady said yes you can't refuse." Mel smiled devilishly in self satisfaction.

"Well… ah… I guess." Li stammered barely managing the words.

"I'll take that as a yes. You two are officially hitched!" Mel declared before anyone could object. I tried to hide myself as everyone turned to gaze at us. Li quickly removed his hand from mine his face turning a deep crimson. _I was disappointed even as a couple he still didn't want to make it obvious that he liked me_. I sighed. _Maybe he just needs a little time. _I thought as everyone turned away. Li reached for my hand again as he reluctantly brought his gaze to my face, a deep hurt in his eyes. I nodded forgiving him instantly. He swallowed hard and nodded back, as he managed a weak smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek as he went stiff. _He wasn't use to any of this, or maybe he just couldn't trust anyone. _I realised that this was much more than a relationship Li was going to have to go through with a lot more than just having a girlfriend he'd have to learn to trust me, and open up his heart.

Inu Yasha P.O.V

I sighed, my shoulders heaving as I looked at Li, and Sakura. _These children make love seem so simple. All they appear to have to worry about is the other liking them back. _I thought, as I shifted my gaze to where Kagome walked. A sudden heaviness tugged at my heart as a darkness clouded my vision. Memories flooded back to me. Every image stabbing me like a tiny dagger. It was all so overwhelming. _Kagome, Kikyou, love never seems to be able to give me a break or an easy way out. I'm always in a constant battle with myself, my emotions, or the people around me. _Tears stung at the back of my eyelids though I would never dare let even one show. _If I let one fall the rest would surely follow._

"You look very perplexed Mr. Inu. What's on your mind?" The girl on my back, apparently named Mel whispered in my ear.

"It's nothing important." I lied. The word coming out with a mechanical ease that I had recited so many times. Though saying it every time tore me, making me colder inside. Because even though I sounded honest I knew full well I was lying to myself.

"Well to make you so troubled it has to be something. Share, keeping your feelings locked up inside is not good for you. Physically and mentally." she persisted. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by the intensity of her grip on my shoulders that she wanted to know. But this didn't tell me if she wanted to help. And I wasn't about to let some girl I just met become my physiatrist.

"I barely know you. Why should I say anything?" I countered with a certain bitter edge to my voice that surprised me. It seemed even when I do mean to sound bitter it forces its way out of me.

"Good point." she started before I could continue pondering. "But I just don't like seeing people sad." she paused before whispering. "You're giving off bad vibes. I makes me ache inside, like I feel your pain." she finished.

I sighed. _More people to show empathy toward me and my hell on earth called life. But isn't it suppose to make you feel better knowing someone cares? It seems to make no difference to me._

"It's a long story." I snapped. The coldness in my voice sending a chill up my spine. I felt Mel shiver despite herself.

She made no further comment. But instead let out a heavy sigh.

We arrived at the village and Kagome introduced our new acquaintances to Kaede.

The one who had attacked me earlier named Li, went into fun conversation with Kaede. Apparently trying to get every little detail about Kagome and I. And the occurrences 50 years ago. I took a seat in one of the corners of Lady Kaede's hut and listened attentively. Listening to her retell the events made me depressed, and uneasy. Listening rekindled my hate for Naraku and my love for Kikyou. Sending me mixed emotions, and creating a sort of fog around my head.

"Inu Yasha once again you look very perplexed. C'mon there has to be something bothering you. People don't just look that troubled for no reason." Mel asked once again breaking my chain of thought. I hadn't even seen her walk over and sit beside me.

I was already upset from listening to Kaede so I just glared at her. She didn't say anything but pouted.

"I'll admit to you that something's bothering me but I'm not going to give you any details. It's my business. Not yours." I glared.

"Fine then!" she retorted, as she got to her feet and stormed out of the hut. Her ass in full view to all of us seated on the floor thanks to her ultra high skirt.

"Feh." I huffed crossing my arms. "All the nerve." I mumbled. But in a way she reminded me of myself.

"Don't mind Mel, really. I've learned to get accustomed to it." Kaylie told me.

I lifted my gaze to where she sat. "I'll trust you then." I replied. My voice lined with sarcasm. She just shook her head. _Maybe she is use to people like Mel and I._

Li stood and walked over to where I sat and stood in front of me. A satisfied look on his face as he carried this arrogant air with him. I could have whacked that looked right off his face. "Quite an interesting background hanyou." he smirked. I jumped to my feet and glared at him. I stood at least a good couple inches taller then he did.

"You better watch how you word you sentences smart ass, or the next one that comes out of your mouth may be your last." I spat. I wasn't about to take shit from some kid that thought he knew all the answers.

He backed off, grumbling something to himself before exiting the hut. Mel appeared moments later hauling Miroku along with her.

"Alrighty people now this trip is worth while!" she cried looking up at Miroku.

"Wouldn't you agree Kei-Chan? Meet Miroku." Mel smiled broadly, as she hauled Miroku over to where Kaylie was seated. "I think I may have just discovered someone as kinky as I am!" Mel cried happily.

"Who cares if he's as kinky as you are look at him! He's beautiful!" Kaylie replied as a dreamy look clouded her eyes.

"Oh don't worry ladies there's plenty of Miroku to go around." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself too much monk." I mumbled. As if his obsession with woman wasn't enough he has to be totally cocky about it.

"Is someone jealous?" Miroku grinned. "There's two I could always share." he smirked.

"No." I snapped, "I'm just not some sex crazed fiend like you." I glared. "At least I have the capacity to control my hormones."

"Careful you might soil Kagome's virgin ears and brain. And not to be nosey or anything but when was the last time you got some?" Mel questioned. That same devilish look on her face.

"W-what?" I stammered shocked at what I had just heard come out of this little girls mouth.

"My god." Sakura muttered, as she shook her head.

Mel smirked in self satisfaction. "That's all I need to hear Mr. Inu that's all I need to hear."

"Why would I tell you? Even if I had something to say why would I tell you." I challenged.

"My point exactly Mr. Inu what's there to tell?" she challenged in response. "Cause seriously I'm 15 and I've probably had more action than you could ever dream of." she smirked.

I got to my feet not exactly sure what my reaction to that was going to be. I stood still staring at he trying to form words as I kept opening my mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Alright you wanna prove yourself? Okay then." Mel grinned. _Oh god what is she going to do now._

"I don't have to prove myself to some child!" I spat hoping she'd forget about what she had just said.

"Excuse me!" Kagome cried getting up and looking me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha but are you calling us **all **children?" She questioned a look of rage in her eyes. She had her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Well.. Ahh.." I stammered.

"I've heard enough. **Sit Boy!**" Kagome screamed and I crashed to the ground, as Mel broke into hysterics.

"Game, Set, Match!" she laughed.

Mel's P.O.V

I laughed as I stared over at Inu Yasha. That was all to good. I shifted my gaze over to Miroku. He had an amused smiled on his handsome face. Suddenly this was all seeming worth while. Lucky me I'm single right now too. I thought grinning. But then stopped, a sickening tightening feeling starting in the pit of my stomach. _Yeah, I'm single now but only because of Alex._ I thought thinking of my ex-boyfriend. _But no I shouldn't worry I'm single and I'm over him. At least I hope I am…_

I looked over to where Sakura sat. She was holding the pendant to a necklace she wore around her neck, in her hand. "Havin' fun?" I giggled as she snapped back to reality. She nodded as a silly smile formed on her lips.

"Tons and tons." she replied sarcastically. I laughed.

"At least someone is." I grinned staring over at Inu Yasha. "Why the mad face Mr. Inu?" I giggled as his look became more enraged.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" he spat bitterly. I smiled.

"Lot's of times." I cried before bursting into laughter again.

"I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends." I smiled broadly. Inu Yasha just glared.


	6. Returning Home

Well I'm back again with the fifth chapter of my story this one was made on the March Break so I kept up to my word and worked! He he well anyway this chapter skips to the events after what happened in feudal Japan and in this chapter it starts from my P.O.V and I am at school so enjoy before I give it all away!

Chapter 5

Mel's P.O.V

I sat in school the next day with a broad smile on my face. It was the Friday before march break, and for the break I would be returning to Canada to visit relatives. But it wasn't the relatives I was planning on visiting.

I stared attentively at the clock, tapping my fingers on my desk impatiently.

To pass the time I thought back on what hade happened yesterday. It was almost like any child's fantasy. Discovering another world. I had to admit I had gotten a great kick out of it.

I snapped back to reality as I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I shook my head and turned in my seat. I was Kenji. He wore an aggravated look on his face. Making his eyebrows scrunch together, creating deep wrinkles on his forehead. He snorted and glared at me./

"Where the hell were you guys yesterday?" he snapped bobbing his head a little, making his shaggy black hair dance. As he gazed at me with his dark Asian eyes.

"I'd explain if I could Ken." I smirked deviously. I enjoy being a tease.

"What kind of an answer is that?" he retorted hotly. "And you don't even apologize, all the nerve." he mutter pouting, as he folded his arms across his chest and leaded back in his chair.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I ran my fingers up and down his leg as he flinched a little. I laughed, as the bell sounded.

Instantly everyone were out of their seats gathering their things. "I'm sorry really Kenji. Have a good break." I smile as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

His face lit up and he smiled back. "You too."

The plan trip back to Canada was long, and gruelling. But when we arrived I was totally pumped up.

I barely slept, waiting for morning to come. I wanted to him so bad.

Sakura's P.O.V

Li had stayed at Julien's. But it didn't matter. I was just glad to hear he wasn't planning to leave Tokyo until the end of the break. Mel had been hyper all day yesterday, awaiting her return to Canada. Apparently she hasn't been back for a couple years now. _I hope she has fun. _I thought as I walked down the street. The morning crisp and fresh as the early March sun kissed my cheeks. It made me smile.

She kept ranting on and on about how she had to see this guy. Maybe one of her earlier love interests. You never know

A slight breeze ruffled my skirt and made me shiver as it brushed up against my bare legs like a cat. I embraced myself for a moment and stopped walking. The breeze passed and I eased a little trying to shake off a chill. I continued walking trying to picture this guy that Mel was so anxious to see. I didn't get far before Li's face came into my head. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I love him, I really do don't I? I smiled as the chill that I had acquired, passed. I ran that rest of the block to Julien's house.

The lights were on so I didn't even bother knocking. My heart pitter pattered in my chest as I jogged my way to the guest room that Li was staying in. Sure enough he was awake sitting on his windowsill staring out at the mid morning skyline. The sun casting a warm orange hue on his face. I stepped up beside him and wrapped my arms around him. When he turned to face me our lips met, and we kissed deeply. It felt so right, sending tingles up and down my body.

We broke from our embrace and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were actually starting to look like a couple. He leaned his head and rested it on my breasts as he closed his eyes. I stroked his hair and felt so complete and at ease.

"Sakura I love you." he mumbled. Even thought I could barely hear it every syllable meant so much to me.

"I love you too Li."

_This is what I was missing living in Tokyo. It was the one thing I shouldn't have left behind in Reidington. True Love._

"Sakura." Julien paused. "I never knew you were here." His voice sang through the room. Li jumped and backed away from me his face a deep crimson. I turned and faced Julien smiling, "I just got here."

Mel's P.O.V

I had left the house early this morning to prepare myself mentally and brace myself to see him. Rendered hopeless and too young for a drivers license, I took a cab for the 1 hour trip that would take me where I needed to go. Not willing to let my mother know I was going to see the guy that she had hated ever since she had learned I met him. I stared out the window and almost fell asleep several times but I kept coaxing myself to stay awake.

I handed the driver his money and looked at the house. It was just as I remembered as I walked around to the back and realised it was almost exactly as I had left it. I easily scaled the pillar and got to the patio, despite the fact I was wearing a skirt. I looked in through the door. A couple light were on but there was no one in the kitchen.

I hopped off the porch and look through the basement window. Just as before his bed was there. But he wasn't in it. I opened the window that was always open doe to a broken lock and I hopped down onto his bed. I removed my shoes and sat silently, cross legged on the bed.

I could hear the shower going upstairs and knew where he was. Out of curiosity I got up and walked over to the room adjacent to the one I was in and peered inside. Sure enough Kyle, the oldest of the four boys in this family was fast asleep.

_Let me see… Kyle would have to be umm 18 now. Since the last time I saw him he 16. And that would make him… 16._ I walked up to his bed and leaned over and kissed Kyle's cheek. He flinched slightly then rolled over on his stomach and continued sleeping.

_I wish I could get some more sleep._ I thought yawning. I returned to his room and laid down on my side. Holding my head up with one arm. I closed my eyes and listened as the shower turned off upstairs. I use to always do this when we were younger. Wait in his room and scare the shit out of him. I smiled at the thought. _Just like old times._

I heard his footsteps descending the stairs as my heart pounded in my chest. He opened the door still wet, with a pair of jeans on and a towel over his shoulders. He didn't notice me as he walked over and turned his stereo on, turning it down before it began to play. _Guns n' Roses _began to play as he hummed along, taking the towel from around his shoulders and drying his still long, curly, hair. He was almost exactly as I remember accept a little taller. He's still thin, tall, dark, masculine, and so drop dead sexy. And he still always wore a pair of jeans when he got out of the shower apparently.

He turned going to his dresser as he went to pull out a shirt.

"Do you still have an obsession with long sleeved Echo shirts?" I giggled as he pulled one out of the top drawer. He paused and turned to face me.

"Who?" he said stopping as he studied my face for the longest time then ran his eyes down my body and back up again, as if soaking it all in.

"No…" he mumbled as he walked over pulling my shirt down a little exposing part of my left breast. Just enough to see the freckle. A smile washed over his face as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Koniciwa Steve-Sama." I laughed. "Hello Stephen." I whispered, with a broad smile on my face.

"Mele, holy shit. You look so, so…" he stammered.

"Different?" I offered.

"Hott." He replied.

"Well I'd be lying if I didn't say the same of you." I giggled as he sat down beside me.

"What has it been." he thought out loud.

"Two years." I finished for him.

He laughed. "Still finishing my sentences."

"I guess so." I replied my voice trailing off.

We stared at each other eye to eye for the longest time. I didn't know if he could see the deep pain in mine, that I've missed him dearly over the years. Leaving an empty feeling in my heart that keeps gnawing at me everyday making me cold inside. I slowly lifted my left hand and ran it down his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and turned it over so he could see my wrist. "What did I tell you about doing this Mele?" He growled setting a spark off in his eyes. He put his had over the scars on my wrists, some of them still very fresh.

"I'm sorry but sometimes I feel so alone in the world, I just don't want to live."

He leaned over and kissed me as my walls of resistance came crashing down. I broke away for a moment and looked at him. "I've missed you."

He smiled, "I've missed you too." he replied as he began to kiss my neck.

"I wanted to say something before I left but. You and Janelle I didn't wanna fuck that up." I confessed.

He looked me right in the eyes as I bit down on my lower lip. I could see the desire in his eyes that same desire was burning in my heart. I wasn't going to resist any more.

We began to kiss again as his hand began to go up my shirt. I didn't stop him. This was something I wanted to do and I wasn't going to miss my chance. Not again…

When the whole feeling in the moment subsided we just lay holding each other. Our breathing returning to normal.

"I had always beat at myself while I was living in Tokyo, because I had missed my chance before and I had thought it was my only one." I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Well obviously it wasn't." he chuckled and stroked my hair.

"What the fuck is this?" someone laughed from the doorway. We both looked up to see Kyle.

"Long time no see beautiful, what's up?" I smiled sitting up, using the Stephen blanket to conceal my nudity.

"Holy shit, and if it isn't Meleanna LeBlanc in the flesh. Fuck I never thought I'd be seeing your skanky face ever again." he smirked. I tossed a pillow at his head and crawled out from under the covers. Picking up Stephen's Echo shirt off the floor and pulling it on, it hung down to my knees. I walked over and got on my tippy toes to give Kyle a hug as he picked me right off the ground. I shrieked a little and laughed. He put me down and looked back over at Stephen for a moment.

"Trying to make yourself Mrs. Stephen Ward or something.? Good luck this boys a pimp." He laughed, pausing. "I thought you promised you would marry me?" Kyle pouted.

" I did Kyle my dear. But you told me I had to get in line. Remember?" I questioned.

"Ahhhh yes, with Echo, Hobo, and Stephen, now I remember. The cat, the dog, and my little brother. As I've said before."

"It's only incest." we laughed.

"Well buh bye for now." I smirked kissing his cheek and pushing him out the door, and closing it behind him.

I sauntered back over to Stephen's bed and sat on top of him with one leg on either side of his body.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" He smirked running his hand up and down my thigh.

"You wouldn't believe." I laughed. "Ha, I'm defiantly still a slut though." I grinned.

"That's for sure. But I like that." He smiled. I leaned over and kissed him.

"I can imagine." I chuckled.

_For as long as I can remember me and Stephen have been so alike it's scary. We're the type of same that makes us finish each others sentences and yell out the same stupid thing at the wrong time. Usually leading us into trouble. _I smiled at the memories. _But there were also those times where we had confused each other. Knowing what the other was thinking but pretending we didn't know denying it._

I blinked several times trying not to let the tears locked behind my eyelids to break free.

I got up off of Stephen and walked over to where a mirror hung on his wall. I gazed cautiously at the person staring back at me. I closed my eyes in a futile attempt to make _her _go away. I took a deep breath and shuddered.

I jumped as Stephen placed his hands on my shoulders. I turned on my heel, and faced him. The look in his eyes told me he felt the pain in mine. I dropped my gaze to the floor. He embraced me as I pressed my cheek to his bare chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this should we?" he said taking the words right out of my mouth. It was true and I was thinking it as well, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't look up at him. I couldn't. The tears began running freely down my cheeks as I bit down on my lower lip.

"I know but I don't want it to be true…" I mumbled. The whole realisation began sinking in as I thought about how this would effect me. I would end up going back to Tokyo loving him more so then I had before. Making that pain tearing at me inside to increase tenfold, if it was merciful. _What was I doing coming back here and starting this once again. I really don't have my priorities straightened out. _But I was screaming inside hoping this could all work out and I wouldn't have to leave and we could just live happily ever after.

"But we can do this right?" I asked pleading with my eyes. He looked away guiltily.

"Mele, you know as well as I do that sometimes its harder to rebuild something than to start from scratch." he whispered stroking my hair comfortingly, but I was confused and broke away from him.

"Why?" I cried desperately. Though I knew.

"Because you'll always have this picture in your head of what it use to be…." he mumbled his voice trailing off. But I shook my head the tears flowing more freely now.

"But we can rebuild, we can make it better!" I cried, ready to break down any minute and drown in my puddle of misery.

He nodded, then sighed. "But only if the damage isn't too great."

"And us?" I whispered.

"We're pretty much totalled." he finished. And that was all he needed to say. He was right, it was over. There was no chance for _us _now, or possibly ever again. I fell to the ground and embraced myself. _He's right…_

Well what did ya think? He he. Well the March Break is over now and I managed to get two chapters updated! So I worked, and you can't tell me I didn't Bwa ha ha! I feel so evil! Well anyway I was just happy cause my birthday is on the 16th! Yeah! Man Julius Caesar got killed on my b-day that kinda sucks but still… lol anyways the whole me and Stephen relationship may be a little expanded to what we really have but I like to dream… dazes off lol we are only at the point of friends with privileges but maybe, just maybe we'll have more in the future ;) he he well anyway thanks for forgiving me Stephen tho I will not share with you folks at home the major details…. Well buh bye for now and look out for future updates! And remember ppl I like to hear your opinions or suggestions so plz leave reviews!

**P.S**

Stephen if you say "take off your shirt and maybe I'll think about it" one more time I'm gonna slap ya! But only on the side of your face that has no feeling. Ha ha don't take that personally I do feel bad about the whole you not being able to feel your left cheek no more thing. And remember I love you! J ha ha happy face! I don't know if it does on fan fiction but on my word processor I have a happy face! He he buh bye for now.


End file.
